Space Karter Universe
This page is in W.I.P. Space Karter Universe is the first game in the main series of Space Karter. __TOC__ ---- Story Coming soon. Gameplay The gameplay inspires Darius (for 90% of the gameplay) and TwinBee (the bell items from the clouds) and all of the SHMUPS (the core gameplay), however unlikely Darius, for the map, the creator has put instead the selected routes for each character. Bosses See the Boss list of this game. Soundtracks. TeamFaustGames has convert MIDI to OGG with Arachno Soundfont on SF2 File in Spesoft Audio Converter Download Arachno Soundfont in ZIP File Search on SF2 File. Level 1-1: Pop 'n Twinbee - Stage 1 Level 1-2: Darius Twin - Stage 1 Level 1-3: Star Fox 64 - Corneria Level 1-4: 3D Ultra MiniGolf Deluxe - Future Level 2-1: Star Fox SNES - Asteroid Level 2-2: Level 2-3: Level 2-4: GT Advance 2 - Title Music Level 3-1: GP-1 SNES - Tune Level 3-2: Star Fox 64 - Zonnes Level 3-3: Pop 'n Twinbee - Stage 3 Level 3-4: Mega Man - Elec Man (Remix) Level 4-1: Donkey Kong Country 2 - Bayou Boogie Level 4-2: Pop n Twinbee - Stage 4 Level 4-3: Level 4-4: Earthworm Jim 2 - Lorenzen's Soil / ISO 9000 Level 5-1: 3D Ultra MiniGolf Deluxe - Rocket Level 5-2: Snowboard Kids 2 - Starlight Highway Level 5-3: Pop 'n Twinbee - Stage 5 Level 5-4: Super Bomberman 2 - Battle 3 Level 6-1: 8-2: 3D Ultra MiniGolf Deluxe - Moonbase Level 6-2: Star Fox 64 - Area 6 Level 6-3: Pop 'n Twinbee - Stage 6 Level 6-4: Graius 3 - Easter Stone Level 7-1: Kirby Super Star - Main Deck of the Halberd Level 7-2: Star Fox 64 - Venom Level 7-3: Star Fox 64 - Venom (Remix) Level 7-4: Super Bomberman 2 - Stage 5 Level 8-1: Legend of Zelda The a Link to the Past - Castle Level 8-3: Level 8-4: Paper Mario - Bowser Castle Rockebot: Star Fox 64 - Boss A Ultra Spike Tentacle: Salamander - Boss Purple Fish and Theta Escudo: Sonic Advance 2 - Boss Mimarido: Ninja Warrior - Boss 2 Neo Atominio: Super Bomberman 2 - Boss 1 Super Wasp: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Krang Fan Bugbot MK-II and Blue Battlewarship: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Boss Cerros Ultimate and King K.Roll: Final Fantasy 4 SNES - Final Boss Barbull Carrier and Guts Submarine: Star Fox 64 - Boss B Real Fossil and Gravity Concord: Wario's Woods NES - Boss Super Apradon: Ninja Warrior - Boss 5 Super Interceptor: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Boss Omega Hendrik Face: Super Bomberman 2 - Boss 2 Pink Battlewarship: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 - Mini Boss Captain Funny Face: Final Fantasy 4 SNES - Final Boss 2 Antarcia: Star Fox SNES - Corneria Boss Cerros IV: Final Fantasy Land 3 GB - Boss 1 Frogut Base: Green Battlewarship: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Shredder Umbrela Ship: Combatribes - Boss 3 Mighty Hugobraeth MK-II: Lufia and the Fortress of Doom - Boss Bio Alien Force: R-Type - Boss Sumo Pirate: Super Bomberman 2 - Battle 1 Final Boss Gamma: New Super Mario Bros DS - Final Bowser The Dark Guy: Super Mario World - Bowser Boss Voice Some bosses has voices from Star Fox 64, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and a Sonic game. *Rockebot: Gangra (Star Fox 64) *Ultra Spike Tentacle: Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Mimarido: Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Neo Atominio: Android 13 (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Blue Battlewarship: King Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Cerros Ultimate: Dr. Wheelo (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Barbull Carrier: Vegeta SS4 (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Pink Battlewarship: Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Antarcia: Vegeta SS5 (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Guts Submarine: Dr. Eggman *Green Battlewarship: Dabura (Hercule) (Dragon Ball Z - Budokai Tenkaichi 3) Levels NOTE: These stage names are unofficial. Images / Screenshot bandicam 2013-08-14 11-01-12-198.png|Soundtracks Options bandicam 2013-08-14 11-02-08-896.png|Spaceships Select bandicam 2013-08-14 11-02-29-880.png|GET READY TO START! bandicam 2013-08-14 11-03-30-837.png|Level 1 RACELLE - Screenshot 1 bandicam 2013-08-14 11-03-42-574.png|Level 1 RACELLE - Screenshot 2 bandicam 2013-08-14 11-04-14-329.png|Level 1 RACELLE - Screenshot 3 bandicam 2013-08-14 11-49-22-909.png|Level 1 GRENDER - Screenshot 4 bandicam 2013-08-14 11-52-37-123.png|Level 2 GRENDER - Screenshot 5 bandicam 2013-08-14 11-55-49-839.png|Level 3 GRENDER - Screenshot 6 bandicam 2013-08-16 17-17-58-027.png|Level 1 RACELLE - Screenshot 7 bandicam 2013-08-16 17-21-04-168.png|Level 2 RACELLE - Screenshot 8 bandicam 2013-08-16 17-24-10-832.png|Level 3 RACELLE - Screenshot 9 Category:Games Category:Space Karter